


Railroads and Scumbags

by LightningOtter



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningOtter/pseuds/LightningOtter
Summary: Casey Hartley has been on the run from Possum Springs. When he feels his life is threatened he keeps moving from place to place. He is starting to get tired of moving and knows sometimes he wants to fight back. With animals going missing, and a cult surfacing, will he make it home, or will he be murdered by the cult who are also chasing him?





	1. My Name is Casey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I am a little nervous about my writing but working harder to improve it. I enjoy creative writing and now present my take on Night in the Woods.

The sound of thunder boomed in the distance. The shadows were home to the misfit, and crimes were a paw. Keeping many paw steps ahead of a cloaked figure as it followed me in the shadows. The rain started to patter the concrete below my feet as my shoes rushed me in one direction, and I never looked behind me as I continued until I was in the light of a coffee shop. As I went in I ordered a coffee and a warm place to sit as the cat behind the counter told me to take a seat. Sitting beside the window, and cold to the bone I rested my tired legs. 

My name was Casey Hartley. You probably know me as the one who ran away from home. Often time I think of my life and how it got to this point. I even wondered if Possum Springs would miss a guy like me. They claimed I ran away from home and never looked back but in fact, I went into hiding. One day I felt followed and ever since had been on the run. It was wise before I left I always felt my safety was becoming less and less secure as news. I felt like I was always followed, and even felt what they call fear. My new home in Bright Harbor was safe for the most part. 

I changed my looks and even started wising up, I couldn't make mistakes or they would find me. They wouldn't know, but I was all the way in another state. I did this to keep my friends and family safe. Safety was important for a guy like me and right now there was no such thing as safe. I sat in the restaurant pulling out a laptop from my wet bag and opened it to the internet after plugging it into the wall. My once orange fur was dyed black like coal, but it was safer this way. 

Memories flood my mind every day. There's not a moment I don't think of Mae and Gregg. Heck if I was still home lots of things would happen. I remember when we were kids and all the trouble we'd cause. It also reminded me of how sad Possum Springs really was. Gregg hid in a closet and I knew he'd eventually crack. I always wondered if he asked out Angus or which way it happened but seeing their picture brought a small smile to my face. Also, if Mae knew I was here, she'd probably wring my neck, I caused my friends and my family hell by running away. I also knew she kind of liked me, but I could also see that she needs someone, as her posts looked desperate. 

To be honest, I've been on the run ever since. I would lie if I said I didn't like her, but right now I have to lie and live this lonely life. To animals alike, as I traveled, they heard the same story of how I was traveling and needed a place to crash. Sometimes it was a hardship because I'd get very comfortable in one area before moving again because my safety felt breached. I wasn't scared but knew that someday I would let the others know I was alive, or who knows maybe I'd return to Possum. 

Sitting on my laptop in the coffee shop I let my mouse hover over the add friend button as I continued to look at the pictures on her page. There were some of me on there before I left before she went to college even. A single post saying RIP Casey was on there as I scanned for news articles about missing animals once more. 

Before I went back to it, I noticed her profile picture was her and Bea. The two looked happy, and the profile picture of Gregg made me smile as the golden furred fox grinned at his boyfriend. Back in the day, it was me, Gregg and Mae. Possum Springs was behind me, yet I knew I wanted to go back, my heart ached as I felt unnerved as my heart tightened in my chest. 

The female cat approached my table. "Refill?" She asked pointing to my coffee mug as I nodded. "Yes please," I said looking at the hot black liquid in my mug. I'd rather die anywhere else than stay in Possum Springs. My goal would be to visit though. My family was probably worried after all. I'd let them know what happened someday but they wouldn't believe me. This would be my adventure home, as I thought about all the choices that led me up to this point. 

As I closed my computer and took one last sip of my second mug of coffee, I decided to stalk my way home but with the rain falling, I decided against it so I could wait it out. The female cat behind the counter looked to me and smiled briefly.  
"Do you need a ride home?" She asked as I looked at the plastic nametag which read Delilah. Delilah became an important asset to my travel. 

"Sure, if you are offering," I said slinking back my hair. I'd do anything to get home again, but tonight as soon as I got in my door, I would write in my journal, and curl up in bed with my crossbow. For now, I would let this girl get me home, and make sure to keep her from asking me too many questions about myself.

With my apartment being in Possum Springs, the girl often took me home at nights in her car. I was always grateful, but I wouldn't let her in. I couldn't, if I put her life in danger, I'd probably never forgive myself. Delilah and I became better friends over the weeks. Her family also offered to help me with some of my rent money, after she realized I had been living in a dump, and yet I enjoyed she helped me. I just couldn't always tell her about myself or I would compromise myself, and that would be stupid. As she got me home, I thanked her and went inside. Yet, I could tell she often enjoyed our talks. If she was a part of my haptic life, then I wouldn't mind, but with the men who followed me, I was still careful. 

That was all I could do, as I spied on Mae's page once more, before closing my eyes drifting into sleep.


	2. The Misfits of Possum Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Possum Springs, the misfit gang reminisces on the memory of their lost friend. As much as they are all thankful to be alive, there is some tension between them. With a plan of getting out of town for a vacation to Bright Harbor, the five friends decide that it might be a good chance for a break following the events of Night in the Woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know BeaMae isn't considered canon due to Bea being straight in the actual game, but for the sake of the story, there is a slight romance between them which happened in a lonely event. I do think they might be cute/could see her as bi, but not really certain.

Chapter 2 The Misfits of Possum Springs

Possum Springs was a mysterious town. After four friends escaped death, the town mysteriously changed with them. Two said they'd leave, but plans were halted due to finance problems. The other two rekindled life and found each other when they were at their loneliest. Their mutual friend also was starting to get paranoid, and often fell into a state of paranoia. The five usually hung out, but nerves ran high for Mae, Gregg, Angus, Germ and Bea. 

After a cult mysteriously kidnapped a kid from the town, Mae had been sent into a severe attack of her mental illnesses and almost died at the hands of the cult who shot her. Bea had taken care of her since, and with her parents, new rules had been implemented. Gregg and Angus were to move to Bright Harbor but they had some financial and personal reasons why they didn't leave right away. Mainly, Gregg was keeping watch of his friends which became almost priority. Plus, deep down, Gregg wasn't ready to go quite yet. Angus did have some good news and on the anniversary of Casey Hartley's disappearance, our story begins.

Objects crashed in the alley, as a bat smacked off glass. With the whiffle of a bat, and the shattering of glass, two friends looked at each other and grinned.

Another object was thrown as a bottle contacted the whack of a bat. 

-Crack

"GOOD JOB MAE!" a voice said as the black cat turned and grinned. 

"You think?" She asked as she looked at Gregg as he nodded flailing his arms with excitement. "You really should have come home sooner, it really makes up for lost time," he stated with his back against the wall, a single toothpick in his mouth, and the badass leather jacket on his shoulder as he watched. "Wanna do another?" He asked as she placed the bat down and took a swig of the drink she had. "Maybe one more," she said as Gregg grinned picking another object up. 

"Not going to go easy on this one," he said tossing the bottle up into the air, as she whiffled the bat along it once it came to her level. The glass shattered everywhere as she put the bat down and propped it against the wall. 

"Damn you are good," he said as she noticed him wag his tail hard enough. "Wag your tail hard enough you might break it," she said as the yellow fox flailed his arms again in excitement. "CRIMES ARE AWESOME," he grinned as he gave Mae the best gang sign he could. "We really need to do a bunch more, especially if you and Angus are going away," she said. "Probably not anytime soon," he said as his flailing subsisted. "How are you and Bea doing?" He asked. 

She looked at her bottle of booze and sat down on the dumpster lid. "Good I suppose," Mae replied. She felt like her heart raced a mile a minute when she thought of the moment she had with Bea. Two lonely hearts that came together as one, and yet she wasn't satisfied. Maybe it was one-sided. Mae usually felt like putty as Gregg sat beside her. He sighed knowing how she felt. So much strangeness had been happening since Mae came home. 

"Do you think our lives are becoming stranger than ever?" He asked as Mae nodded. "I agree, but I think I'm starting to feel more and more distant since I came here," she said as Gregg looked at her in interest. His eyes were sad, and she could tell by the way he looked at her as his tail laid at his side, and he leaned back. "That's my personal hell dude," he said spitting the toothpick out as it landed on the ground. “First the cult, and then the fact that Casey won’t be coming back ever,” he said.

"I miss Casey. it's like ever since I left for school I always felt like my heart lost a piece," Mae said causing Gregg to whimper as his breathing sped up. "I don't want to accept he's dead or anything. They can put up missing posters but I will still believe that he's out there somewhere. We might never know," Gregg said. 

"Possum Springs, the loneliest town I ever knew," Mae chastised as Gregg threw his arms up. "I know!!" He said as his ears drooped. The two best friends hugged as Mae rested her head on his shoulder and he placed a hand on her head ruffling her hair which caused her to smile. "Too bad you didn't get hit by a car on your way here," he whispered as she rolled her eyes at the game he was starting. "Too bad you didn't get cut by the glass here," she said as he tickled his friend. "Too bad you didn't get bit by a rabid cat on the way here!" He started getting louder as she pointed at him noticing that he actually did get sliced by a piece of glass. 

"Eff Gregg you are bleeding," she said as he winced. "Tis a minor flesh wound," he said with a fake accent pretending to be from somewhere exotic causing Mae to laugh. "We need to all go to Pastabilities, I'm hungry," she said as Gregg took the first aid kit from the Snack Falcon and bandaged his wound after spraying it with an antibiotic ointment which he howled in agony to the sting which only made some customers uncomfortable. 

As the two friends relaxed for a second, Gregg grabbed a snack before he was ready to close as he rang the final customers, he looked at Mae who looked troubled. He knew more than ever what it was like to miss a friend. His heart hurt as he went into his thoughts as he counted the money and flipped his open sign off. He grabbed his let as Mae followed him and he locked the door. 

The two walked to the video store where Angus worked. The gruffy bear was watching a flick on an old vintage television as Gregg watched him through the glass window. He looked at his bandaged hand, breathed harshly and went inside as Mae followed. Angus looked up from his screen. "Bug! Mae," he said as they both grinned. A toothy one from Mae and a not to serious poker face from Gregg. 

Angus looked to Gregg, and then to Mae as she sighed. "Sorry Angus," she said knowing the small strain of their relationship was caused by the crimes her and Gregg caused and with an injured hand Gregg knew he'd get hell for. As Angus embraced Gregg he noticed Mae staring away awkwardly. 

"I know you guys would do something stupid. I'm not mad," he said as Gregg held Angus' hand as the bear noticed the bandaged hand. He gritted his teeth as a small sigh of disappointment escaped, he knew the two probably had fun. "Next time, I want in," Angus stated as Gregg looked at him. "Really?!" Mae asked as Angus nodded. "I'll go on one and try it to humor you both," Angus said. "That's awesome," Mae grinned. 

Mae just knew that seeing Bea next would be something else. As Angus and Gregg talked, before she noticed they started kissing, that she wondered if she really enjoyed her small relationship with Bea. Sometimes it felt one sided. Other times, she didn't know what to think as she thought of the party it happened. 

The game was spin the bottle. Germ had the idea. Though there were some others at the small party, the game seemed harmless enough until Mae's turn. With some alcohol in her system or liquid courage, Mae would eventually kiss Bea and have a hard time not thinking about it. She remembered the taste of cigarettes, and the softness of her lips. As Mae started to blush lost in thought, Gregg was next to her ear "Are you thinking of her?" He asked which caused the cat girl to fall over as she squeaked looking up at him. 

"You startled me Gregg!" She yelled as Angus finished his shift. He would close today but also noticed Mae staring at the ceiling. "How are you two doing by the way? Feels like only yesterday," he said. Mae eventually asked Bea out which she reluctantly agreed, as if humoring her, or maybe just to try. The two had their fair share of men and women, though with Mae's pansexuality she was fine with it. 

As the three walked to The Old Pick-axe, Mae rushed ahead. As she looked inside, she noticed Bea smoking her electric cigarette. The alligator girl had been trying to stop smoking and as soon as she went inside she was greeted by another cat who worked with Bea. "Hey guys," he said as Bea went to Mae and gave her a firm hug. "Hey Mayday," she said as Gregg grinned and Angus smiled and waved awkwardly. 

At least Mae and Bea actually tried even if the harshness of the relationship was strained. They keep trying to make it work, but at the end of the day, Mae was happy they tried. It was like her 7 minutes in heaven, despite the part of her that felt torn. Gregg once told her he felt like a shitbag, but that was how she felt sometimes. The two mended since her return from college, but it still hurt. Soft kisses and cuddles however made her feel comfortable and that was one thing Bea did for her. 

"Beabea, we are going to go eat. You wanna come?" She asked as Bea drummed her fingers along the counter. "I can let Jeremy finish," she said with a shrug. "You know closing procedures. Do them and lock up for the night," she said as the male cat nodded. As the four walked to Pastabilities, they came across the blackbird Germ whom Gregg invited with them. They ordered two pizzas and relaxed. 

"So, guys, I have some news!" Angus said loud enough that Gregg gave him a look of confusion. "Well, I'm feeling we all need to do something together. It's been awhile since we have," Angus said. Mae and Bea looked at him, "Okay Big Guy you are kinda scaring me," she said truthfully. "With all the weirdness going on here, why don't we all go on vacation to Bright Harbor at least in a few weeks?" He asked as Gregg flailed excitedly. Bea nodded in amusement and Mae looked at him with concern. "Don't worry. They won't come for you,' he said softly as Gregg looked at him, "Captain, are you sure?" Gregg asked as Mae looked at them both, but Angus stood proudly. "As well as we know, they got stuck in the mines. I'm pretty sure they can't get out," he said truthfully as Mae calmed some. "You're right," she said pointing a finger gun. "I'll let Stan and Candy know about it," she said as Gregg started to flail. 

"Last road trip was a disaster, but with all the weirdness going on here, we can. But, also know that I feel that vacation might be the best idea you've ever had. Sign me up," Mae said truthfully. Germ nodded, "I can be protection if you need it," he said as everyone looked at him. "With that weird cult stuff that came out, you guys are going to need me," he said. "Like we always tell you Germ, you are always welcome," Angus tipped his fedora as Gregg kissed him with his tail wagging a mile a minute. "Vacation!!!" He howled as Mae joined him earning looks from the workers and other customers. 

And this was the start of a journey. After everyone disbursed and went home, Germ carefully made it to his grandmother's home, yet a part of him felt followed when he passed the abandoned Food Donkey. Germ usually felt uneasy after all the talk of the cult, but started going to shooting ranges to keep himself protected. With a secured pistol in his bag, the blackbird sighed happily when he saw his siblings and family, yet his grandmother's words usually scared him as much as he never let others know. 

Gregg and Angus went to their apartment as Angus started to pack. Gregg, however just kinda curled up on the couch and went to sleep for a bit which caused Angus to smile. He kissed his forehead and muttered soft nonsenses to the fox and knew that he was in a pizza comatose. He was trying and learning to have more fun whereas Gregg was more carefree, Angus was stern and sometimes hard to live with. Yet the bear knew that he needed to let go sometimes so he did. As he relaxed next to Gregg, he felt the yellow Fox's arms wrap around him as he did the same. 

Mae went with Bea, and the two chilled in her room for a while. "Let me know when you want to go home," Bea said to Mae as the black cat nodded. Bea carefully sat on Mae's lap and wrapped her arms around her as Mae gently melted. "I love you," she said as Bea struggled with the words, but nodded in acceptance. The two had only started dating a few weeks ago at the party, but sometimes Mae usually felt like she was doing wrong as Bea gently kissed her forehead and made her smile. Was this that feeling Gregg felt? Or maybe it's a feeling of regret. Her heart hurt as she remembers the chilling words of the cult, "We killed him," that rang in her head as her breathing stifled as Bea leaned down kissing her neck in a sloppy mess as her breathing hitched. "Too much?" She asked softly as Mae felt her eyes fill with tears. "It's perfect," she choked out as Bea stopped. "Are you okay?" She asked noticing the cat was starting to cry. 

She hugged Mae tightly and Mae let her as she mewled like a kitten. "Let it out," she said softly as Mae did. The crying subsisted until she spoke again. "I don't want to accept he's dead," she said as Bea knew that she was referring to Casey. "It'll be okay Mayday... Casey is in a better place," Bea said assuring as Mae started to calm. "You don't believe in anything," Mae said as Bea sighed. "I may not always say it, but in cases like these I'll humor you. I believe he's in a better place," she said as her scaled hand gently caressed her girlfriend's cheek and cupped it. "I'm not going anywhere, and you're safe here," Bea said.

Mae believed her and let Bea hold her. "I may not be the best girlfriend, but just know that I am trying my best for you," she said softly and to Mae that was assurance enough. As Mae and Bea kissed, she relaxed in the other's arms and drifted into a calm state. She'd let her parents know about the road trip later that night when Bea would take her home. She'd only go in to let Stan know her daughter was home but Mae went against that idea.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

However, on the other side of the town, a few shadowy figures surfaced. They were covered in dust and rubble, and yet the group looked towards the town of Possum Springs. A shadow laughed sinisterly as another looked towards the town below. “They think they could get rid of us,” one said as another interjected, “They don’t know the truth about him… Our agents in Bright Harbor found someone resembling the same description,” a voice in the small crowd stated. 

A dark voice, emerged. “They crushed poor Eide,” as another hushed him, “Yes, but revenge will be ours, the Black Goat will rise again,” one said as they moved together. “Mae is next in line for sacrifice, we didn’t get her the first time,” there was chatter, as a hiss to the name of Mae in the group. “If their little friend is in Bright Harbor, chances are we could lure them to us,” one said gaining approval from the other members. 

“We got out of the mines by some miracle of the Black Goat himself. Now we must plan,” the voice spoke as they all laughed in a sinister fashion. “He saved us, now its our turn to feed him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear the walking dead, the darkness is back. 
> 
> Will be trying to figure out an uploading schedule. I am in the process of writing chapters 3 and 4 now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative universe where a what if Casey was still alive, but changed his looks to avoid others from knowing his true identity, and if he would show up in the game. My take on his story.


End file.
